Messed Up Harry Potter
by S-Lioness
Summary: 'I am a baby.' I thought blankly. 'I am a baby.' I think I felt my eye twitch. 'I am a freaking baby. like baby. baby as in a newborn baby.How did this happen' I read enough FanFics to know I am the SI!OC, Yay me! I am doomed. Doomed I tell you. I want a refund! I wanna go to Pokemon! I want the Pokemon world! Please take me to pokemon? Anyone? Adopted by: Isaacl112
1. Born? Reborn?

**Disclaimer:**

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. I do not claim any ownership over the world of Harry Potter. The story I tell is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line.

 _& %$#_

 **Warning:** AU, Fem!Harry, Not bad or good light or dark, sort of a SI.

 _& %$#_

 **Reading Guide:**

"Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

 _& %$#_

I was being squeezed, someone was trying to suffocate me, it was very painful and very dark. And then suddenly I got out of whatever place this is and light hit my eyes, it was painful, my skin felt raw and my vision was blurry, at least it wasn't dark anymore but I couldn't just get used to the light, it hurt my eyes a lot.

"She is not screaming." Someone said.

"Is something wrong with my baby?" I heard a woman say in a worried and tired voice.

"She is perfectly healthy."

I honestly thought I was in a dream and what a weird dream it was.

"Did you choose a name for her?"

"Harriet, Harriet James Potter."

I could hear the smile in the woman voice.

 _What a weird dream. Harriet..? It is such a weird and old fashioned name._ I ignored them and went back to sleep, I have university tomorrow, no point thinking on weird dreams.

The next time I woke up, I panicked I was in an unfamiliar bed. My body felt very different, it didn't respond as I wanted it to and was very uncoordinated, I think I was kidnapped and drugged, I also think they did something to my eyes. I couldn't see! It was all very blurry.

I flailed weakly as my panic increased.

I screamed and cried. I heard very loud footsteps heading towards me.

 _'Oh my god the kidnappers, what are they going to do to me?!'_

I tried to scream at them to stay away but what I said came out in weird noises. Tears of helplessness started going down my face.

"Fawn, calm down." I heard a man's voice say before I was picked up. And if I was thinking clearly I would have heard the panic in his voice.

 _'Oh may Gawd, I was kidnapped by a giant. He thinks I am a fawn. I am going to be his dinner.'_ Was the ridiculous thought that went into my head as I screamed even louder if that was possible.

"LIIIIILYYYYYY!" He screamed in a high pitched panicked voice.

 _& %$#_

Later I lay staring at the blurry blob of solid colour that I knew to be the ceiling.

 _'I am a baby.'_ I thought blankly. _'I am a baby.'_ I thought again, I think I felt my eye twitch. _'I am a freaking baby. Like baby. Baby as in a newborn baby.'_

 _'How did this happen?!'_ I thought weakly, and a ridiculous voice inside my head popped up _'when a man and a woman-'_ It didn't continue before I shut it down furiously.

 _'I am a baby'_ I thought to myself again.

 _'I am a baby in the freaking Harry Potter World.'_ I felt my eye twitch again, vaguely I wondered if it is healthy to have my eye twitch as a baby.

I kept staring ahead at the ceiling till I fell asleep.

After a few days I was calmer, but I felt hollow and blank. I cried a lot in the past few days, I worried James and Lily a lot. I think I was in denial, still in denial. But I was calmer today, I think I am starting to accept my situations. The thought of accepting this made my heart hurt and my eyes to sting with tears. _'Is this real?!'_ I carefully avoided thinking about my family and friends. Instead I decided to focus on what happened, I went to bed, _'I had university classes the next day, and I fell asleep then woke up as the newborn Harry- Harriet James Potter. '_ I am not sure if this is real, a part of me still thinks I am dreaming. But it all seemed so real but at the same time not, it was unbelievable and ridiculous.

I think a few months passed, it is hard to keep track of time when you are a newborn. I could see in the light now, though my vision was still a bit blurry. _'Harry had sight problems didn't he? Or is the bad vision because of my still developing baby senses?'_ I couldn't say for sure, I honestly didn't know a lot about babies. I also had a lot of crying fits, I thought It was within my rights considering what happened

 _& %$#_

 _Seriously who names anyone Harriet?_

It is a sucky name, no offence to anyone named Harriet, but it is for me, my old name was more interesting.

' _You see, one day I went to bed the next I woke up as baby Harry, yay me.'_

It is so weird, I mean aren't those types of character supposed to -you know- die first before being reborn as a self-insert OC? I read enough FanFictions to know I am supposed to be the SI!OC in here and I didn't die, did I?

Well I could be dreaming this all up, I guess I am crazy enough to do it. But why the Harry Potter world?! I am not even a fan, Why not Pokémon? Why not Naruto? Well not Naruto, Naruto is a dangerous world. But Pokémon is child friendly - _at least I think so_ \- Damn I wanted Pokémon, I mean enslaving(?)- err capturing Pokémon and making them your friends, yeah very friendly. I swear I will be like Ash and only make them come with me if they want to. Please take me to Pokémon? Anyone?

 _& %$#_

Being a baby is so boring, so very very very very boring. And humiliating. So, I tried to ignore everything and spent my time trying to remember what I can about the HP universe.

I watched the movies so long ago and I didn't watch the last 2 movies. So let's put everything I know about Harry Potter together. Well Harry is a magically strong boy -I recall him being able to push away a dozen or so dementors- who was abandoned err, put by the school headmaster Albus -something- Door, on his aunt's door steps.

Lily and James die, Peter is a traitor goes to stay with Ron Weasel-something as a pet rat.

Voldemort, Tom-something is a crazy dictator dark lord that wants to kill -what were they called?- normies and normies-born wizards and witches, he was also a sexy charming hottie before he became a deformed snake face.

Ummmm…. What else? There was a giant? Half giant? Sirius -cool and sexy guy- _damn he is my godfather_ is innocent.

Uhhhmmmmm….. ah Sever-something Snape a potion teacher, he was a jerk? Aaaaand a spy I think. He hated Harry's guts because of his father ...well not hated but extremely disliked? Maybe it was a mask? I remember that he protected Harry a few times.

Hmmmm….. what else.. something about a tournament and a Moony(?) Moory? Ah Moody! Some guy poly-something as Moody. Who was Moody?

And Bella-something, she is a crazy and a bit cool but hot lady, she kills Sirius someway thou, which is very uncool and sad.

Harry's connected with Tom through the scar, he was an accidental Horc-x something.

There was something about some prophecy.

And that my dear friends is the extent of the knowledge i know about the HP universe, _Yay me! I am doomed. Doomed I tell you. I want a refund! I wanna go to Pokémon!_

 _& %$#_

Let me tell you, did I tell you before? Being a baby sucks. I mean I liked bathes but everything else? Not so much. It was actually very humiliating and embarrassing.

I liked Lily she was soft spoken and talked to me normally, that scored a lot of points with me, I really hated the baby talk - _I swear to god If I get baby talked to one more time I will.. I will.. I will.. err.. I will spit up all over them_ -, I tried not to get attached to her, I really did. But the woman was so genuinely nice that it was hard to dislike anything about her. And the love that I saw in her eyes both killed me and made me so happy.

I mean I wasn't even her child, I felt I took her child from her and it made me so feel guilty and bad. I couldn't not get attached thou, I couldn't not be cold, it is hard to dislike someone when they love you so genuinely. So I decided to be the most loving daughter I can be, at least for this small while, _until I actually figure out what happened to me and maybe find a way back_. And secretly I decided the first word I am going to say will be Mama. Because that woman deserved to be happy and not Papa because I disliked James in the movies, I don't dislike him now, but I like Lily more.

Sirius was annoying, ' _Oh Mai God the baby talk'_ I wonder if baby talk is a valid reason to go crazy, Sirius was always trying to have a FULL conversations with me IN baby talk, just sitting there listening to him and trying to understand what the hell he is saying drove me crazy and gave me an annoying headache ' _I didn't even know babies could get a headache'_. One day I had enough, I smiled cutely at him - _I called this smile the baby killer smile, I practiced in front of the mirror for max cuteness effec_ t- and lifted my arms up in a silent request to be lifted. He cooed and picked me up muttering even more baby talk, just then I slapped him across the face and gave him my best baby deadpan expression. It caused Moony to burst out laughing.

"I told you she doesn't like baby talk." He said as he doubled over laughing as Sirius glared at him.

Remus, I liked that man a lot, he was second to Lily in my heart, he was soft spoken like her and talked normally to me too. Unlike Sirius who talked to me ' _all the fucking time'_ in high pitched baby talk, and James who was guilty of the same thing ' _but at least he didn't speak to me in baby talk all the time'_. Sometimes, Remus creeped me out thou, he could tell what I wanted accurately to an uncanny degree, I always wondered if he can tell that I am not a baby but an imposter.

As for Peter the traitor, I always made sure to cry whenever I was with him, I also left Legos in his way - _evil laugh_ \- and spit up on him whenever he carried me.

 _& %$#_

I especially liked the times I spent with Lily, she would talk and tell me her thoughts. Maybe the knowledge that I am just a child, who won't remember what she said when I am older or probably the thought that I don't understand what she says, made her talk. But for whatever reason that she did, I always fell silent and listened to her closely.

She told me about the war, about her friend Sev, how their friendship suffered and how he sided with the dark faction. She regretted that she didn't mend the bridges between them and how she forgave Sev. She told me of her doubts of surviving this war. She told me of how she didn't want anything to do with the war, and that she didn't agree with both sides. Voldemort wanted equality for magical creatures, to allow freedom to use any type of magic but at the same time he was very anti-muggle and muggleborns ' _yup muggles not normies I remember now'_ , his followers attacked muggle villages from time to time, he was also known for his cruel punishment that borderlines and -sometimes- go into abuse of his followers. While Albus -something- Door - _still didn't catch the guy's name_ \- was very anti-dark, he wanted everything -even if remotely related to the dark- forbidden, he honestly believed that dark means evil, he was the cause of many anti-creature legislations, he also believes that muggles and muggleborns should live peacefully with Magicals and does what he can to turn magical Britain to be muggle-friendly.

Both sides were equally bad, Voldemort wanted muggleborns like Lily dead, while Albus didn't care for people like Remus because of his werewolf status, he actually only helped Remus because his father was a pro-light before Remus got turned. Werewolves and other creatures branded dark haven't been able to attend Hogwarts in decades since Albus went into politics after defeating some guy Grindle _-thing_.

I honestly couldn't remember the story of Harry Potter well, but I was surprised by what I learnt every day. Voldemort no longer looked to me like a mad Dark Lord hell bent on destruction instead he turned out to be a ruthless and vicious revolutionist. While Albus no longer seemed like a funny and kind old man, but instead a dark-phobe and a chauvinist full of patriotism for the light cause.

Lily and James were neutral; James even went so far as to resign from the auror forces when the war started. Mostly because James is a Potter and the Potters are actually a long line of necromancers, while Lily dappled in blood magic herself, both magic practices were considered to be some of the darkest magics.

The first time Lily heard about blood magic was during her 6th year in Hogwarts, she was curious and started to explore it, even sneaked into Knockturn Alley a few times to get books about blood magic and it quickly became her passion along with Charms and Potions even if she had to study it in secret.

But eventually they were forced to choose a side, Lily's parents were murdered during a Death Eaters' ' _Voldemort's Followers'_ attack, it caused a giant fallout with her sister Petunia and they knew that if Voldemort were to win, Lily's life would be forfeit. So they sided with the light deciding that it was better to be alive and practicing the dark magic in secret than being dead.

Sirius and Remus were both undeniably dark, but they were fighting for the light for the same reason as James and Lily.

 _& %$#_

James and Lily were stressed, I decided to try to be a good child for them. It is almost been a year since I was born? Re-born? A prophecy came out and Albus Doory came to warm us. We left the Potter ancestral home and moved into the Potter home in the village of Godric's Hollow. James said that it isn't known that the home in Godric Hollow belongs to the Potters and so it is better to hide there for now, especially after my new paternal grandparents Fleamont and Euphemia Potter were killed during the attack on the Potter townhouse.

Lily confided in me that she didn't believe they were going to survive, but she promised that she will make sure I came out of this war alive. I cried a lot when she told me that.

Doory cast a charm called the Fidelius Charm and Sirius was made secret keeper, I didn't understand the whole secret keeper thing but the gist of it is that no one will know where we are unless he tells.

Later Sirius made Lily change the secret keeper to be Peter, he said Peter was the less obvious choice.

Lily was preparing some blood magic ritual, she told me that she loved me a lot but she had a feeling deep down that she won't survive and she planned to use her own death as a sacrifice to protect me. That made me cry again and Lily started to talk to me less, I think that she felt that I understood what she said to some extent so she just stopped.

Instead she talked about other lighter stuff but I was really anxious and that only made my anxiety grow.

Lily was my source of information and being in the dark during such a stressful situation was doing wonders to my mood _-not-._

I tried to tell them that Peter was a traitor. But being less than one year old means your vocals aren't developed enough to talk. I tried miming instead but that turned out just as well. I knew Voldemort was coming and I was scared, not scared for my life ' _I knew Harry survived so I think I will too-_ but scared for James and Lily because even if they aren't my parents I really came to love them a lot.


	2. Calm before the storm

**Disclaimer:**

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. I do not claim any ownership over the world of Harry Potter. The story I tell is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line.

 _& %$#_

 **Warning:** AU, Fem!Harry, Not bad or good light or dark, sort of a SI.

 _& %$#_

 **Reading Guide:**

"Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

 _& %$#_

Things have become really tense, I went back to crying a lot _'I honestly didn't mean to, but it was hard to control my emotions as a baby'._ Lily still haven't spoken to me about anything of importance, sometimes when she looked at me she had that thoughtful look in her eyes. I really shouldn't have cried both of those times when she told me she didn't expect to survive, but as I said, it's really hard to control your emotions as a baby. First time I cried may have seemed like a coincidence but after the second time she became careful of what she said in front of me.

On the bright side, my eyesight improved a lot and I also spent my time working harder on developing my vocals. I slept during most of the day and woke during the night, practicing speech, _'not that it is a lot of time, because as a baby I seemed to sleep a lot. I found it alarming at first but Lily didn't appear to bother about it, so I guessed babies slept a lot normally'_. I mainly practiced how to say Mama, Papa, Paddy and Moony. It's true that I didn't think of James and Lily as my parents but seeing as I came to adore and love them, I wanted them to hear their baby ' _even if I am an imposter'_ saying mama and papa. I also tried practicing how to say Sirius and Remus at first but it turned out to be too hard for my developing vocals so I settled for practicing their nicknames instead. I of course refused to practice Peter's name.

Mr. Doory visited one day, warning Lily and James that there is a spy, and it was awful; they suspected Moony. I was sad to see that Moony's visits became less and less. ' _I can understand why they would suspect him thou'_ Being a werewolf, the Dark faction have a lot more to offer to Moony, even if his parents were pro-light it still didn't change the fact that he is a werewolf and also he didn't have any muggleborn friends besides Lily.

Lily, James and Sirius, or at least one of them, were always there with me, if Moony and me were in the same room, they tried to be subtle about it but I think Moony noticed. The most heartbreaking thing is that he seemed aware that they suspected him to be a spy; he would get that very sad but understanding look in his eyes. And then one day he just stopped visiting.

It made me feel angry and bitter at Peter; Moony who had absolutely nothing to gain from the light and even more to lose if the light won stuck with his friends, while Peter served them up on a platter to Voldemort. _'No wonder he is a rat, a rat in soul and body'_ I thought in disgust.

As the time passed I grew more restless, my sleep was very light and fitful. I expected Voldemort to come blasting the house at any moment.

On a brighter note, I finally succeeded in saying Mama and Papa, Lily and James were beside themselves with happiness. I was proud of myself; they haven't smiled so genuinely for a while. Sirius looked like he was about to throw a party when I first said Paddy, he laughed uproariously, and on his next visit he gave me a black dog plushy. _'Peter is a rat. Sirius was capable of turning into a black dog, wasn't he? I wonder if James can turn into some kind of animal too.'_ I really wished I could hold a pen and write down what I knew before I forgot anymore, but being inside the HP universe seemed to refresh my memories of the movies but sometimes I simply felt lost.

I wondered if I called for Moony, would they let him visit at least one more time.

 _& %$#_

Peter Pettigrew thought that his friends were very idealistic. He too was once neutral but later joined the ranks of the Light along with his friends when Lily's parents were killed.

But now he wasn't too sure. Peter Pettigrew was a pureblood, he never knew much about muggles nor did he particularly care about them either. That was until he came to know Lily when she started going out with James.

Naturally as a muggleborn Lily held knowledge about muggles, and sometimes Lily would tell him about the muggle world. Some of the things he learnt were awe inspiring, especially with how much they accomplished without magic. He grew curious and started researching about them on his own sometimes. But even if some of the things he learnt about muggles were awe inspiring, other things were downright terrifying.

The Headmaster kept saying that they could live peacefully with the muggles, he wanted to one day merge the wizarding and muggle world together. But would that really work? Yes the headmaster implemented some muggle elements into the magical world, Yule became Christmas and Samhain became Halloween and many other things to try and make things more familiar to muggleborns. He was trying to make the magical world muggle friendly, but the question is; is the muggle world magical friendly? Would they accept Magicals? Peter wasn't sure at first, but the more he researched and learnt, the clearer that the answer became to him, and it was a resounding; No.

Everyone said Salazar Slytherin was an awful racist man who hated muggles and muggleborn children, but what isn't well known and what peter discovered during his research about muggles is that during the founder's time there was something called the witch trials. A lot of people were killed because they were claimed to be or suspected to be Magicals.

He actually learned this from a muggle history book. There was nothing to mention this in the history lessons at Hogwarts.

One thing led to another and soon he discovered a few alarming things; Albus Dumbledore removed many parts of the history books especially what related negatively to muggles including the witch trials, there were way too many muggles more than all the Magicals in the world counted together, maybe they could subdue and overpower one muggle easily but what about thousands of muggles, thousands of muggles with advanced weaponry that could easily flatten a city.

Maybe they could live peacefully when they defeated the dark but If and when Dumbledore finally announce the existence of the magical world to the muggles, what would happen to them then?

Siding with the Light means survival, yes, but for a short relative peace, before they are all eradicated.

And with these thoughts in mind, Peter made his choice.

 _& %$#_

Unlike the past months, today was a rather relaxed and slow day. I was sitting in Lily's lap in our living room, she was reading a children's story book for me. It was very boring at first, but I got the idea of using it to try re-learning how to talk. I tried repeating every word Lily said, she was surprised at first but now she reads the word, falls silent and wait for me to repeat it before saying it again if I didn't say it right.

We heard a knock on the front door. I heard Sirius' voice before he came in with James and the worried look on Sirius face filled me with worry.

"Hello Sirius, you are out of work early today." Greeted Lily.

"The boss sent me away today." Sirius said with a tired grin. And I could see why, he looked so exhausted I wouldn't be surprised if he fell over.

"Pippy!" James called for our house elf and ordered her to bring a light meal and a cup of tea for Sirius.

"You should stay the night here." Said Lily concern easily heard in her voice.

Sirius waved her concern away before straightening where he sat -as much as he could- "More importantly, have you heard from Peter lately?" Sirius asked.

James frowned thoughtfully, trying to remember the last time Peter came to visit. "Not really," He said slowly, he too started to look worried.

"I think he hasn't visited for a week now." I heard Lily say, I couldn't see her face as I was sitting with my back to her but I was sure she was starting to look worried too.

"I went to check up on him after work yesterday and the day before too and he wasn't home. I checked up again today but I didn't find him." Sirius worked as an auror, he spent long shifts, and sometimes they stretched into the night due to the war - _it made things busy_ \- , so it seemed worrying to them that Peter wasn't home at such a late hour.

There was a pensive silence after that, everyone seemed lost in thought. The dread that was muted today came back with a vengeance, and I started to fidget, ' _I think I am going to be sick'_

"Well, for now, eat then go rest. I will have Pippy ready your room. You can go check on Peter early in the morning. If you don't find him, go ask Dumbledore. Maybe Peter is doing some work for him." James said with a light smile but it was clearly faked and strained. Because why would Dumbledore ask Peter for work when he knows Peter should lay low as well?

I of course had a very good idea where Peter was, but I didn't have a way to tell them. Sirius sighed heavily. Pippy popped in with a food tray and put it in Sirius lap. He started eating and chatting with James about some lighter topics. They both tried to keep up a smile as they spoke but they both looked tense. Lily has been silent since the conversation about Peter ended. I could feel she was in deep thoughts. After a while, she picked me up and went into my room upstairs. She put me in my crib and took out her blood magic equipment.

It included a knife with some symbols engraved into it, a stone bowl and what looked like a reed pen. She picked up the knife first and cut a line across her left hand. She let her blood drip into the stone bowl as she chanted in some weird language. The blood kept dripping till it filled half the bowl and then the cut glowed softly and closed. Carefully she picked up the reed pen _'I think it is made from the same wood as her wand, they looked the same color'_ dipped it into the bowl and with a careful and stable hand started to write weird symbols ' _runes, I think they are called'_ slowly as she started to write the symbols glowed a soft golden color. Slowly other symbols started to appear and glow, they are the symbols she wrote yesterday and the days before.

Lily had a determined, focused and resigned look in her eyes. Instinctively I knew she was going to finish her blood magic ritual today. I felt a deep respect for her and I stayed awake, fighting sleep to watch her as she worked. Lily worked into the early morning hours. She had to cut her hand to refill the bowl twice. She stayed in the same positions for hours, sometimes on the floor writing on it, sometimes standing writing on the wall. Slowly but surely, symbols were being written almost everywhere on the room surfaces. I really tried to stay awake but eventually my eyes fell closed.

I woke when I felt someone _'Lily'_ pick me up. She looked terrible; she was very pale -like chalk- and had dark bags under her eyes. She swayed slightly and slowly put me back down. She hunched her shoulder and held into the crib to balance herself, for a moment she looked about to vomit or pass out and she didn't seem about to get better. So I took a deep breath and screamed; "Paaapaaa" Lily flinched in surprise, her eyes opening wide, not just a moment passed before James and Sirius came running into the room, it looked like they just woke up. James took one look at Lily before he was quickly at her side picking her up bridal style, Sirius moved away from the door to let him pass before he went and picked me up too. Sirius took me and followed James into the Dining room. James put Lily into a chair and called Pippy ordering her to get two Blood Replenishing Potions. Sirius put me in the high chair and stood on Lily's other side at the ready, I watched as James supported Lily's head and coaxed her to drink the potions, he kept supporting her as the color, slowly, returned back to her. When he was sure she wouldn't fall over he moved away from her ,carefully, and sat in the chair beside her's. Sirius pulled took the chair on Lily's other side and moved my chair next to his own.

Food appeared in front of us and we all started to eat, I refused to let Sirius feed me but to my frustration I put more food on my front than in my mouth. I was feeling very hungry and eventually got tired of not being able to eat so I let Sirius feed me in the end ' _just this once'_.

After we finished eating, Sirius cast a cleaning spell at me and all the sticky baby food went away _'thank god'._

After taking the potions and eating Lily looked much better but she still looked very tired.

Finally, Sirius asked; "Did you finish the ritual?"

"Yes, it will use mine and James' sacrifice to protect Harry." Lily stated tiredly.

Sirius' lips thinned into a line.

"You don't know that. You won't die."

"We both know if anyone finds us, the dark lord will be the one coming himself." James said.

"And the chance of surviving against him is small." Lily said in resignation.

"Don't worry, no one will find you," Sirius said it confidently as he got up. "I will be going to check on Peter." And he went to his room to get ready.

James got up and picked me, balancing me on one arm before he went back to Lily and helped her get up. With his other arm supporting Lily, we made our way into their bedroom.

"Sleep Lily, I will watch over Harry while you rest." He told her, and Lily was too tired to do anything else but nod and flop into the bed. She fell asleep as soon as she touched the bed. With his free arm James pulled the covers and tucked Lily in. He moved out of the room quietly and we went downstairs to say goodbye to Sirius before he left.

 _& %$#_

 **Review Answers:**

 **Luke Shadowrider**

Thank you. I always thought it would be interesting to find a SI who isn't a fan of the show they get dumped into. I know my other stories don't give much hope since they haven't been updated for so long but I plan to finish this one first before I go back and continue the others so no worries about continuing. It is just I have been through some life changes and it is been a while so I don't know how to pick my other stories back up. I hope finishing this will give me the inspiration to continue them.

 **Shetan20**

You're welcome :) Glad you enjoyed it.

 _& %$#_

 **Thanks to those who followed;** Allhailthesith, Darkjaden, FunestiNoctu121, Hyochi Nagara, Luke Shadowrider, Pol Monte Blanc, Roseflower240, Shannon999, Sinner666, Sticks Stones and S'mores,  
Alessia904, ashveer2407, ashywar, eternal king of fire, nuel95, rfec0021, sucuri, thomaslindstrom and xrysatsan

 _& %$#_

 **Thanks to those who who added my story to their favourite list;** Darkjaden, Dendule95, FunestiNoctu121, Hyochi Nagara, LadyLunaTwilight, Luke Shadowrider, Pol Monte Blanc, Sticks Stones and S'mores, TaylorToons, alessia904, name-chan and skyjadeprincess


	3. Up for Adoption

Sorry guys it's been a long time, I made all of my stories on a whim and then lost interest. I am working on a new story that I have been planning for for a while and it is rather solid and hopefully I will complete it. I have been posting it on wattpad but I will start posting it here too.

Tell me if you want to adopt this.

You are free to continue the story line as you see fit but there are a few things you have to follow:

1\. The character will be able to see ghosts or rather souls after she is hit with the reflected killing curse. In this story the grey ghosts everyone sees are like an AI similar to the portraits and their personalities are never changing and only those who have magic can leave those ghosts behinde when they die.

The main character sees full coloured ghosts that nobody else sees, they are people who didn't pass on because they have regrets holding him back, they also can change because they keep thier human nature.

2\. The character knows almost nothing of the story, she only remembers vague memories up to the half blood prince, and the only characters she recalls are Draco, the Dursleys, Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, Snape, Hagrid, Ron, Hermione and Luna. And even then she doesn't remember much details about them. She also doesn't remember any other characters. She also doesn't remember how she died.

3\. Lily Evan's and the main character's brother -from her previous life- ghosts haunt her. Lily to watch over her daughter, and her brother to make sure his big sister is okay because he regrets -somehow- getting the both of them dead and he refuses to tell his sister what happened and how they both died. How did they die is up to you.

4\. She befriends the ghosts of Salazar and Godric when she goes to Hogwarts. Salazar regrets the fight with the other founders, he also regrets starting the whole racism against muggleborns but only now because the muggleborns are no longer like how they once were, (they were uneducated, superstitious savages during his age).

While Godric regrets not handling the fight with Salazar -his brother in all but blood and bestfriend- more maturily and breaking their friendship, he also regrets indirectly helping start the racism against muggleborns, (how he helped the racism start is up to you)

Salazar likes watching her as if one would watch an entertaining show and likes to point out her bad choices and how things will blow up in her face then laughs at her when they do blow-it was boring with only Godric for company all these centuries-

Godric likes to talk her ears off and OMG someone new you can't believe how boring it was with only Salazar around.

(Salazar and Godric are the only soul-y ghosts at Hogwarts, as I said the other black and white ghost are imprints of memories.)

5\. Main character is a bit selfish and wants to live on, kill both Dumbledore and Voldemort, get rid of the Horcrux in he head -when she discovers it- and live on in peace.

6\. She will be sorted in Gryffindor.

Her personality is; rash, impulsive, makes half ass plans, sarcastic, petty, a bit scatterbrained but she is intelligent and can make schemes that are half-good but half assed, sometimes her schemies aren't even half good and they are full of flaws that she usually notice half way through and ends up winging the rest of the plan

She also have a habit of setting a lot of overachieving goals and then getting depressed when she doesn't achieve them.


End file.
